


Final Thoughts

by arthur_pendragon



Series: The Things They Don't Say [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, M/M, text posted as image, the Major Character Death warning is for Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: The love letter that fractured in Arthur's mind as he lay dying in Merlin's arms.Text posted as image to preserve font and formatting which I couldn't make AO3 adjust to.





	Final Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> aaah just take this.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155629973@N06/40662480642/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> feedback welcomed and appreciated <3


End file.
